


And that's on periodt

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Period Sex, Public Sex, in which they nasty and try not to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke, Vanjie, Nina, Silky, and A'keria are on a road trip to Disney World. The others made the mistake of letting Brooke & Vanessa sit together. Shenanigans ensue.Essentially, the back of the van but w a lesbian twist. And I'm not even sorry for the title.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	And that's on periodt

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on AQ <3 Sorry there technically isn't fingering here, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!!!
> 
> Thank you Holtz for beta-ing <3 <3 <3 TW for menstruation in this fic.

“Okay, folks, everyone buckled up?” Nina calls from the driver’s seat, making a quick glance backwards to make sure that Brooke, Vanessa, and A’keria are safe and secure in their seats in the back of the car. Meanwhile, Silky reclines a little in the front passenger’s seat, grunting out her agreement and muttering something about catching some shut-eye. 

“We’re ready to go!” Brooke hums cheerfully (just a little  _ too _ cheerfully, maybe?), and Nina, perfectly content, turns around and starts up the car, backing them out and beginning their journey out of town.

It had been Vanessa’s idea to drive down to Disney instead of taking a flight--it would be cheaper, she reasoned, and this way, they’d have a little more time to spend together, another fabulous experience to tag onto their already great-sounding trip to Orlando. It was going to be epic, and everyone else agreed that a road trip was a good idea. 

Still, from the twinkle Vanessa can see in Brooke’s eye, she can tell that it’s probably going to be even better than she had originally thought it was going to be.

She swallows hard, and Brooke snickers. 

For the first half hour of the trip, nothing happens. Everyone chats, has a turn with the aux cord, tells jokes and passes around snacks. But then they hit the highway, and Nina needs to focus, and things get quiet, settled to the point of practically coming to a halt. 

Well, for Silky and A’keria at least. While those two drift off to sleep again, Brooke and Vanessa are most definitely completely awake. 

“Looks like we’re pretty much alone, huh?” Brooke makes a point of casually playing on her phone, looking something up with one hand while the other roams over to Vanessa’s thigh, sits on top of it and lightly strokes the smooth fabric of her sweatpants. 

“Well, Nina’s still--”

“Hm?” Nina perks up, suddenly snapping out of her focus to glance back at them in the driver’s overhead mirror. “Did you say something to me, Vanessa?”

Vanessa blushes, the heat in her cheeks only intensifying when Brooke smirks, lets out another snicker. “No, sorry Nina, we’re just chattin’ a bit. You go back to focusing on the road--ain’t a good time to crash, Mary.”

Nina laughs, but takes the advice, and the air in the car settles again, becoming quiet and still.

Well, almost still; Brooke’s hand is still on top of Vanessa’s thigh, inching inward slowly, slowly, as if to draw it out as much as possible, and Vanessa is just trying not to whimper. 

“Gotta be quiet, darling.” Brooke leans over to whisper in Vanessa’s ear, her hot breath tickling Vanessa’s skin even before Brooke closes the distance between them with a nip to the younger woman’s earlobe. “Don’t want anyone to wake up or lose focus, right?”

“Yes, mommy.” Vanessa breathes, and as if to voice her approval, Brooke hums, slides her hand home between Vanessa’s legs to cup her cunt through her sweats. 

“You’re so cute.” Brooke giggles. “All turned on already, and I’ve barely touched you. Adorable.” Brooke begins to move her hand slowly, thoroughly, massaging Vanessa’s pussy firmly so that even though it’s not nearly enough, its presence is definitely there, working Vanessa up until she can’t stay still, starts to grind back into Brooke’s hand without being able to stop. And Brooke must know it, because she works a little harder, a little more slowly, drawing it out until Vanessa can barely hold back her whines. 

Grace comes sooner than Vanessa expected, even if it’s still not nearly soon enough. Brooke finally, finally moves her hand up, slips her hand underneath the waistband of Vanessa’s pants, and Vanessa breathes out shakily, relief coursing through her body, because finally,  _ finally _ , Brooke is going to move the game along, give Vanessa what she wants. 

Or so she thought, at least; she holds back a groan as Brooke’s hand stops again, this time over Vanessa’s panties. 

“Fuck, are you on your period?” Brooke frowns, stroking through the cotton to hit the thick wall of Vanessa’s pad, accidentally pushing it up against Vanessa’s pussy just a little and making her hips buck. 

“Yeah.” Vanessa nods. “It’s not as heavy as usual, though. Can we still…”

Brooke laughs a little, shakes her head. “Baby, you know I don’t mind that shit. Now hush, remember?” 

They fall silent, and Brooke slides her fingers along Vanessa’s slit, and Vanessa can feel her own face grow hot again. She tries to keep her breath under control, tries to keep the pleas gathering on her tongue from spilling out of her mouth, but it's near impossible, given how tension and need is building up inside her. But Brooke is cruel, absolutely cruel, because she’s still teasing and grinning at Vanessa like she’s having the time of her life, because she is. And Vanessa would be lying if she didn’t say the same.

Brooke is just moving to Vanessa’s clit, finally beginning to land light, experimental touches on it, when A’keria stirs beside them, and Vanessa’s heart stops. Despite herself, though, she can’t help but feel more than a little relieved that Brooke is completely unbothered, keeps playing with Vanessa and only getting more persistent. 

“Looks like you need to be even quieter.” Brooke snickers, finally beginning to circle Vanessa’s clit with a gradually increasing amount of pressure. “What should we do about that, hm?”

Vanessa looks at Brooke in half-terror, half-excitement, until she catches her girlfriend’s eyes, and the realization hits her.

_ Brooke doesn’t know what to do, either.  _

Luckily, though, an idea comes to Vanessa’s mind just as quickly, hitting her just as hard and making her feel giddy, her anxiety finally completely overtaken by an excitement that leaves her practically bursting, unable to breathe. 

Without skipping a beat, she grabs Brooke’s face and pulls her in for a kiss. 

“Don’t stop, baby.” Vanessa whispers the words up against Brooke’s lips, licking along Brooke’s bottom lip and smirking when the blonde shivers. “Don’t you dare fucking stop.” 

Brooke doesn’t, and soon enough, Vanessa is growing rigid, holding back ragged breaths carrying desperate whimpers. And she’s coming, she’s coming, she needs to come, but she can’t, not when she hasn’t asked, but fuck it, fuck the rules, she can’t hold back any longer, she needs to come--

A’keria’s eyes snap open right as Vanessa lets herself fall, a moan escaping her lips before she can stop herself. Her vision blurs over, and Brooke’s smile is all she sees, warm and approving and absolutely devilish. Because she knows, knows the power she has over Vanessa, knows how irresistible she is. How hard she’s made Vanessa work. How she plans on punishing Vanessa when they finally get to the hotel, finally gets to the room they insisted on getting that’s apart from the others, the room the others gladly allowed them to book. 

And Vanessa, for her part, knows that A’keria is watching, and that even so, Brooke enjoys the fall just as much as she’s enjoyed working Vanessa up in the first place.

Vanessa loves it too, and so a smile paints itself on her face when she comes down, when Brooke finally pulls away and calmly reaches into the pocket of her hoodie to take out a small bottle of hand sanitizer, cleaning her hands as if it’s perfectly normal to be wiping away your girlfriend’s blood and slick from your fingers. 

“Y’all  _ nasty. _ ” A’keria wrinkles her nose. “Hey, Nina, pull over, we got a situation on our hands. Well, on Brooke’s hands, mostly.” she notes, staring at Brooke as she continues to scrub her hands together. 

Nina heaves a heavy sigh, but takes the next exit, pulling into a gas station and turning around to take a disappointed look at the two giggling women in the back seat. 

“You love us.” Brooke grins as she opens the car door, slides out so that she can switch seats with A’keria. 

“That’s the only reason we put up with your shenanigans, I promise you that.” A’keria huffs, but she’s smiling, shaking her head, because it’s true. This is something only Brooke and Vanessa could manage, something only they could pull off without being left on the side of the road, and thank God they can. Because once they get into the hotel, Vanessa’s going to thank Brooke all night, and honestly?

She can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed <3


End file.
